More and more golfers are carrying their golf clubs in golfbags to enable them to get exercise rather than hiring a caddy to carry the bag or riding in a golf cart. During cold weather the golfer's hands must be kept warm or such golfer will not be able to properly grip his clubs which, of course, would adversely affect his game.
The wearing of gloves usually does not work very well with golfers since they concentrate so much on their game, particularly their driving game, that they invariably leave the gloves on the ground next to the tee or other location where they are playing. Also wearing light gloves in cold weather does not keep the golfer's hands warm enough and warm bulky gloves cause the problem of what to do with them during play.